To determine whether H pylori gastritis is associated with any abnormalities in measurements of gastrointestinal physiology by comparing these measurements before and after therapy to cure the h pylori gastritis. We shall also to attempt to correlate dyspeptic symptoms with measurements of gastrointestinal physiology.